1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a finned air-guiding heat-dissipating structure and a heat-dissipating module having the same, and in particular to a finned air-guiding heat-dissipating structure capable of guiding airflow toward plural sides and a heat-dissipating module having the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the advancement of semiconductor technology, integrated circuits have been manufactured with reduced volume. In order to make the integrated circuit to process greater amount of data, many times of operating elements are provided in the integrated circuit of the same volume than before. When such a huge number of operating elements are provided in the integrated circuit, more heat will be generated by these operating elements in their operation. For example, when a central processor is in high load duty, the heat generated by the central processor may burn down itself. Thus, it is an important issue to provide a heat-dissipating structure for the integrated circuits.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is an assembled perspective view showing a conventional heat-dissipating module. The heat-dissipating module 1 is constituted of a fan 11 and a heat sink 12. The fan 11 is arranged on one side of the heat sink 12. The heat sink 12 has a plurality of heat-dissipating fins 121. A heat-dissipating channel 122 is formed between adjacent two of the heat-dissipating fins 121. The fan 11 has an exhaust side 111 facing the heat-dissipating channels 122.
Both ends of each heat-dissipating channel 122 between the heat-dissipating fins 121 are open. When the fan 11 generates a heat-dissipating airflow 2 for dissipating the heat of the heat sink 12, the heat-dissipating airflow 2 enters the heat-dissipating channels 122 from the exhaust side 111 and is exhausted to the outside of the heat-dissipating channels 122 through both open ends thereof, thereby generating a heat-dissipating effect. However, since the heat-dissipating airflow 2 generated by the fan 11 can be only exhausted from both sides, the heat-dissipating efficiency is so limited that the heat may be accumulated in the heat sink 12 easily. Furthermore, only one heat source can be thermally dissipated at a time, so that the heat-dissipating efficiency of the whole heat sink is insufficient.
According to the above, the conventional heat-dissipating module has drawbacks as follows: (1) low in heat-dissipating efficiency; (2) easy to accumulate heat therein; and (3) poor in heat-dissipating performance.